destinyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bungie
Bungie, Inc., formalmente anche conosciuta come Bungie Software Products Corporation, è un developer di videogiochi, fondato in Maggio 1991 da Alex Seropian. Lo Studio è attualmente sito in Bellevue, Washington, U.S e è famoso per la creazione dei franchise Marathon e soprattutto Halo.[http://en.wikipedia.org/ Wikipedia] - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bungie Bungie] Storia Fondazione Bungie fu fondata nel Maggio 1991 da Alex Seropia con il nome di Bungie Software Products Corporation come un'azienda independente. Nel corso degli anni 90 Bungie sviluppò una serie di sparatutto in prima persona (FPS) per Macintosh, compresa la famosa serie Marathon. Proseguirono con la creazione dell'acclamata serie di tactical-combat Myth per entrambi Mac e Windows. Bungie creò giochi che ricevettero un'ottima accoglienza per il loro grande design e le story-line accattivanti. Nel 1997, Bungie Studios creò Bungie West, un'azienda sita in California. A causa di mancanza di successo, Bungie West venne chiusa nel 2000, dopo breve tempo. L'unico gioco che svilupparono fu Oni. Creazione della serie Halo Nel 1999, Bungie annunciò che il loro nuovo progetto sarebbe stato un ritorno al genere FPS, con una fisica e un sistema di AI innovativa a livello mondiale. Questo progetto divenne conosciuto come Halo e ne fu programmato il rilascio sia sui sistemi operativi Mac sia su quelli Windows. Il 19 Giugno del 2000, Microsoft annunciò l'acquisizione di Bungie Software e Bungie sarebbe diventata parte della Game Division di Microsoft (successivamente rinominata Microsoft Game Studios) sotto un nuovo nome: Bungie Studios. Le versioni originali di Halo per PC furono posticipate, mentre il gioco fu riproposto su Xbox. Queste versioni Mac e Windows iniziarono a essere distribuite solo due anni dopo il rilascio di Halo: Combat Evolved per Xbox, quando ormai non era più il rinomato prodotto che era stato nel tardo 2000. La versione Xbox ricevette i premi Game of the Year e Console Game of the Year nel 2002 dalla Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. Nel 2004, Halo è ancora un videogioco bestseller. Halo: Combat Evolved è stato uno dei giochi più apprezzati dalla critica di quegli anni, e il suo sequel Halo 2 è stato definito il gioco più atteso di tutti i tempi da IGN Xbox. Fine della Partnership Il 5 Ottobre 2007, Bungie e Microsoft annonciarono la fine della loro partnership, rendendo nuovamente Bungie un'azienda autonoma, ora chiamata Bungie LLC (limited liability corporation). La proprietà intellettuale di Halo (IP) rimase a Microsoft e fu acquisita dal nuovo Game Studio di Microsoft: 343 Industries. Gli impiegati Bungie hanno menzionato che ci furono alcuni cambiamenti notevoli a seguito della rottura. I loro uffici erano originalmente siti a Chicago, Illinois, comunque, dopo l'acquisizione da parte di Microsoft, furono spostati a Redmond in Washington, per poi essere recentemente ricollocati a Kirkland. Nuova Partnership Il 29 Aprile 2010, Bungie annunciò che aveva stabilito un patto di partnership per 10 anni con Activision, che avrà i diritti esclusivi a livello mondiale per pubblicare e distribuire su molteplici piattaforme e dispositivi tutti i futuri giochi di Bungie basata sulla nuova IP Destiny. Bungie rimarrà una società indipendente e continuerà a possedere la sua proprietà intellettuale. Il primo gioco della serie Destiny, nata da questa partnership, sarà rilasciato il 9 Settembre 2014 e la serie continuerà con un totale di quattro capitoli dal 2014 al 2019, con un gap di due anni tra ogni nuova uscita.[http://www.ign.com/ IGN] - [http://uk.ign.com/articles/2012/11/28/destiny-story-details-concept-art-leaked Bungie's Destiny Story Details, Concept Art Leaked] Giochi Bungie *''Gnop!'' (1990) *''Operation Desert Storm'' (1991) *''Minotaur: The Labyrinths of Crete'' (1992) *''Pathways into Darkness'' (1993) *''Marathon'' (1994) *''Marathon 2: Durandal'' (1995) *''Abuse'' (Macintosh port) (1996) *''Marathon Infinity'' (1996) *''Weekend Warrior'' (Publisher) (1997) *''Myth: The Fallen Lords'' (1997) *''Myth II: Soulblighter'' (1998) *''Oni'' (2001) *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (2001) *''Halo 2'' (2004) *''Halo 3'' (2007) *''Pimps at Sea'' (April Fools Joke) *''Halo 3: ODST'' (2009) *''Halo: Reach'' (2010) *''Destiny'' (2014) Fonti